


The Knight and the Queen

by St0rmy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Arranged Marriage, Both implicit and explicit sexual content, Creator CHOSE to not use archive warnings, Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Fingering, Forced threesomes, Men in uniform, Minor discussion of injury, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Bondage, Power Struggle, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shibari, Slow Burn, Speficially Link in uniform, Tags to be added as things develop, Voyeurism, botw au, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rmy/pseuds/St0rmy
Summary: When Zelda is forced into a political marriage to Ganondorf in an effort to maintain peace, it puts both her and Link, as her knight, in a position of deference to the Gerudo king.And Link will do absolutely everything in his power to keep Zelda safe from harm.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 88





	1. Be Quick

**Author's Note:**

> There were two amazing fics that inspired me to write this. The first is [The Spring of Unity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207125/chapters/50485790) by Haruki324, which is a lovely Zel/Link fic and one of the only slow-burn fics that's ever held my attention. The second is [Let Me Hold You, Like A Hostage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614439/chapters/62173639) by hedgerowhag, the first Gan/Link fic I've ever really read. It made me want to put both of them together, in a way, and gives you the delightful mess that is about to follow.
> 
> Please be advised that this work is intended for audiences 18+ and is going to be as explicit as it gets.

It was a picture perfect wedding day. The sunshine was bright and warm, the skies a cheerful shade of blue. Outside the chapel windows, birds joyfully sang the praises of the goddesses. Zelda was radiant in a flowing white gown, the lace and beadwork of her train depicting symbols of unity and prosperity. When the veil was lifted from her face, the uncertainty in her eyes was at odds with the cheers of her subjects. The kiss she placed upon her new husband’s lips was little more than a formality. 

Link’s hand tightened around the grip of his sword. 

At the call of the commander, the Hylian honor guard drew their weapons to form an arch over the center aisle. The spirit of the hero raged in Link’s heart as the Gerudo king passed beneath his blade, hand-in-hand with his blushing bride. Link’s face betrayed none of his inner turmoil.

The political marriage had been proposed by King Rhoam in an effort to maintain peace with the Gerudo tribe and prevent the foretold Calamity. The idea was supported by everyone except Zelda herself. She was, as usual, unafraid of expressing her opinion on the matter. The screaming match they’d held in her father’s study several weeks ago echoed down the long stone hallways in the king’s quarters of the castle. The sharp slap that ended the argument would forever echo in Link’s mind. 

And what of Link’s opinion on the matter?

He was merely her appointed knight. He didn’t have the luxury of expressing an opinion.

Those who didn’t know the princess - the _queen_ \- closely would mistake her polite smiles for joy or her demure attitude for shyness in front of her new husband. Link didn’t miss the way she shrunk away from Ganondorf’s touch or the tension in her shoulders as she finally relented and allowed him to hold her hand. She avoided looking directly at Ganon, even as they shared their first waltz before a crowd of fawning onlookers. Link stayed close by, keeping her in his sight at all times, waiting tensely for a signal for help that never came.

The wedding celebration was a raucous affair that lasted into the late evening. By the end of the night, Link was exhausted from struggling to maintain his cold professionalism throughout the day. He followed closely behind Zelda and Ganondorf as they made their way to the guest quarters to spend their first night together. Link was never more relieved to see the night guard, but as Skye approached, he laid a hand on Link’s shoulder. 

“I, uh, could use a little time before my shift to…” Skye didn’t need to finish; his breath reeked of alcohol. Link wrinkled his nose. “Give me a few?”

Link passed him a judgmental smirk, but he nodded. Skye had covered for him more than once. 

Once the king and queen retired to their chambers, Link stood guard in the hallway, his hands clasped over the pommel of his sword. His ears flicked to tune into the murmurs behind the door. Again, tension coiled in his forearms as he became frustrated with his position. He had fought long and hard to earn the title of Zelda’s appointed knight, and yet here he stood like a fancy piece of furniture outside the door while she was subjected to goddess-knows-what behind him. 

The luxury of being able to directly intervene did not belong to him, either. 

Link was so thoroughly stewing in his frustration that he hardly heard it when the bedroom door creaked open. “Knight,” came the baritone rumble from behind him, “come in here.” 

The _click_ of the door closing resonated through the room like an explosion. As soon as Link realized that Zelda sat on their bed, he studiously avoided looking at her, steady gloved hands still clasped over his weapon. An unspoken threat hung heavy in the air. Link’s poise didn’t falter as the king stepped past him, a bit too close for comfort, and began shedding his robes. 

“I’m not one for foreplay,” the large man rumbled. Link’s hand imperceptibly twitched on the hilt of his sword, and Zelda’s eyes widened. “I am going to bathe,” he continued, as casually as he would comment on the weather. “Will you get her started for me?”

Zelda’s ears and cheeks flushed scarlet, and Link’s facade faltered as he stared at the massive Gerudo in disbelief. _He couldn’t possibly mean…_

The king had stripped down to his underclothes and made his way toward their private bath. He turned back toward the bedroom, finding that the knight hadn’t moved an inch. 

“My wife’s appointed knight shall answer to me now as much as he does to her.” Ganon glanced coolly to where the queen sat on their bed. “Let me put it to you this way: if you disobey me, I will tell everyone that you bedded the queen and make your public execution quite the spectacle.” Ruby eyes flicked back to where the knight stood visibly suppressing the urge to murder the king right then and there. 

“Be quick,” Ganon added as he vanished into the bathroom. 

Link’s eyes met Zelda’s from across the bedroom. 

They hadn’t been alone together since two nights prior, when he had accompanied Zelda to her study to begin packing up her books and belongings. She had worn a look of righteous determination, even as he saw how sadness slowed her movements. 

“This is the right thing to do,” she’d said aloud. Link wasn’t sure whether she was telling this to him or trying to convince herself of it. “A marriage between the Hylian and Gerudo royal families has the potential to bring a lasting peace to Hyrule. That is my goal, after all - to secure a peaceful existence for my subjects, free from war, and greed, and pain, and--”

The pop of shattering glass made Link straighten up with a start. Zelda stood staring at the glass vial shattered at her feet. The silent princess flower it had held lay limply on the floor. Two of its broad blue-white petals had broken off. 

For several seconds, Zelda didn’t move.

Link bent to pick up the flower, still cradling it reverently in his hands despite the fact that it had been ruined by the rough treatment. As he stood back up to meet Zelda’s eyes, he found fear there in her gaze. 

“Link, please… No matter what happens, please stay by my side.” 

It had physically hurt him to not reach out to touch her then, to offer some sort of comfort. As her knight, Link was only permitted to touch Zelda either when he was protecting her or if he escorted her to formal affairs. Now, faced with the unthinkable order to “get her started,” Link wasn’t sure he remembered how to use his hands properly at all.

Zelda’s embarrassment had faded to a modest blush now, much more becoming of a new bride. Her ivory chemise dripped off of her shoulders, hanging lazily over subtle curves and taut nipples, pooling in satin waves over her thighs. Link swallowed hard. He would be lying to himself and to Hylia if he said that he hadn’t thought about being intimate with her before. But _like this?_

It would have been kinder for Ganon to have run him through with his own sword and leave him to bleed out in the hallway. 

“That wasn’t a polite suggestion, Knight,” Ganon’s voice rumbled from in the bathroom. “It was an order.” 

Link ground his molars. 

Zelda’s features set in determination as she sat up a little straighter. “It’s alright, Link,” she softly murmured. “I’m--... Please, come here.”

Link’s approach was as awkward as could be. He hesitated for a moment before leaning his sword against the bedside table. He sat on the bed facing her, jostling it as little as possible, as though he might scare her away if he moved too quickly. Now that he’d closed the gap between them, Link’s brain stalled. It’s not that he hadn’t done this sort of thing before, but under these circumstances it was hard to know just how to begin. Zelda looked about three times as nervous as he felt. This was likely her first--

The thought made heat rise beneath Link’s collar. 

It felt wrong to just reach out and touch her, to treat her like a barmaid. Zelda was rare and precious, beautiful and smart with a fiery wit. _She deserved so much better than this._ Link raised a hand toward her, his gloved palm turned upward, as though he were inviting her to dance. Zelda hesitated for a moment before placing her hand in his. 

Link’s lips against her knuckles brightened that blush and caused her breath to tremble. 

_He was asking permission._

Zelda drew a steadying breath before nodding once. Taking his hand in both of hers, she slowly guided him down until their clasped hands rested over her pelvis. Slowly, so slowly, keeping her eyes on his, she withdrew her hands. 

Their skin was separated by layers of lace and silk and leather, but the heat of her body still made Link’s cheeks burn. His fingers moved cautiously, exploring the peaks and valleys of her body through their clothes, backing off immediately when her shoulders quivered and lingering where he felt her relax. His eyes raked down her body the way he longed for his fingertips to, savoring the way her chemise tightened over her breasts as she sighed, how her hips shifted to subtly guide his touch where she needed him most.

The lily white skin at the edge of her collarbone was mouthwatering. He longed to trace it with his fingertips, his lips, his tongue. But he kept himself chaste - or as chaste as one could reasonably expect to be while engaged as they were. Gloved fingers traced circles against the soft mound at the apex of her thighs. Zelda’s lips parted as a tremulous sigh escaped her lips. The sound caused his entire body to tense. 

It was impossible to resist the urge to lean toward her, not close enough to touch but close enough to catch the scent of her hair: apple blossoms and sweet grass. It reminded him of feeling the sunshine on his back as they rode together across Hyrule Plain, her golden hair caught up in the breeze as she turned in the saddle to taunt him playfully until he gave chase--

“That’s enough.”

The pair jumped as though they had been caught, and Ganon’s chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. He stood completely nude and unashamed before the pair. Seeing him - _all of him_ \- made Link’s chest tighten with fear for his princess. 

“You may return to your station, knight.”

Link stood with his back to the bedchamber door, hands over the pommel of his sword as he held it in front of him. The soft sounds behind the door were dialed up to maximum volume in his mind. Beneath his gloves, his grip on his sword was white-knuckled. The princess’s soft cries may have been those of pleasure, but he swore they sounded like distress. His instincts screamed at him to _protect her, you worthless clod!_

Even he couldn’t protect her from this. 

“Hey, Link!” 

Skye’s voice cracked the facade instantly. Knowing that his relief was here, Link grabbed his sword and, without acknowledging his friend, tore down the hallway toward anywhere but here. 

***

At breakfast, the dining hall was quiet, save for the clinking of silverware on plates. King Rhoam and Ganondorf engaged in polite conversation while Zelda sat in uncharacteristic silence. The newlyweds were seated as far apart as etiquette required, but even so, Zelda sat on the edge of her chair farthest from the Gerudo. 

The great wooden doors groaned as they opened and Link entered the dining hall slowly and deliberately. He paused to kneel in reverence to his princess - his queen - and her bemused husband. He then approached Skye who looked at him with confusion. “Hey,” he whispered, “your shift doesn’t begin until--”

Link stiffly saluted, and Skye had no choice but to mirror the gesture as he was relieved of overnight duty. Link took up his post at the queen’s side, standing tall and staring straight ahead. 

Beneath his white gloves, Link’s hands were blistered and raw. After leaving his post last night, he’d stomped off directly to the knights’ training grounds, abandoned at that late hour. It wasn’t until he’d butchered his fourth training dummy that he finally felt exhausted enough to try and sleep, but even then he hadn’t managed a wink. How could he, knowing that his princess was in distress and there was nothing he could do to stop it? 

Link chanced a glance toward Zelda. Whenever Ganondorf went for her hand, she would reach away to take some more fruit from a tray or lift her glass to her lips. It might look like a coy game to an outside observer, and Ganondorf’s smirk would support that, but Link could feel the chill seeping off of Zelda with every foiled attempt.

Her lovely hair was pulled up today, and the wide neckline of her dress displayed the gentle curves of her neck and shoulder. Her perfect skin wasn’t marred by a single mark. 

Link’s shoulders imperceptibly relaxed. 

***

“Why are you still wearing those gloves? She’s not a weapon. Take them off.” 

It was the third night in a row that Ganon played his little game. 

Feeling Zelda’s skirts beneath his bare fingertips felt indecent. The silken material set his skin on fire as he slid his hands between her trembling knees. Petal-soft lips parted as she sighed with relief once his searching touch found the spot where she needed him. Zelda sank into the pillows, closing her eyes as she receded into a place in her mind where Link dearly wished he could join her.

Instead, he kept his fiery gaze locked on Ganondorf as the king pointedly ignored him, slowly shedding his robes. It was the same routine as the other nights: Link would take up his post in the hallway, Ganon would call him into the bedroom and provide very direct, lewd orders, then leave Link to do his bidding while he bathed. 

Zelda heaved a tremulous sigh that made Link’s shoulders tighten. He worked hard to maintain strict professionalism during their nightly trysts, but it was becoming harder for him to ignore the desire that clawed in his belly. He hadn’t permitted himself any stolen moments of relief when he was off-duty, instead anxiously awaiting the moment he could return to his post at Zelda’s side to be sure she was safe. Need coiled tightly in his abdomen, though, and he consciously worked to dampen any physical evidence of his desire.

Just as the other nights, he longed to cradle her in his arms, to not let a single inch of her touch the bed that she shared with that vile man, and worship her like the incarnation of the goddess that she truly was. 

Just as the other nights, though, he sat with his back stiff against the headboard, keeping a respectful amount of distance between his body and the queen’s. 

She would be the first to broach that barrier of chastity. 

Link must have done something right, because Zelda’s arm wound around his, her nails pressing into the sleeve of his dress uniform. He felt it as acutely as if she had been gripping his bare skin. She lifted her face toward his, eyes half-lidded as her lips parted, her nightdress tightening across her breasts as she gasped: 

_“Link!”_

The needy sound of her voice caused his blood to howl. His self-control struggled to reel in his instincts - and failed. He leaned down toward her ever so gently, the tip of his nose brushing against hers. Her breath ghosted across his lips, that alone a forbidden pleasure. 

“Enough.” 

Link’s teeth audibly _clacked_ together as Ganon stood next to the bed. _He hadn’t even heard the massive man enter the room._ Icy fear gripped his gut as he looked up, expecting the king to be infuriated at his proximity to the queen. 

Instead, the antagonistic grin on Ganon’s face let Link know that he was playing right into the man’s hand. 

“I said enough. Off with you, then.”


	2. Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which familiarity blossoms, antagonism grows, and bad decisions abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised that this work is intended for audiences 18+ and is going to be dubcon af and as explicit as it gets. Some themes may be uncomfortable for some audiences, and I will do my best to tag appropriately. If I miss a tag you would have liked, please don’t hesitate to ask. 
> 
> Special tags for this chapter include: cunnilingus, forced voyeurism, and tease-and-denial (in a way). It’s mainly Zelink, but this chapter is when we begin to delve into Ganlink, too.

Link settled into his new routine in very short order. 

Mornings were spent following the princess - the queen - around the castle as she tended to her research and her prayers and her royal duties. He watched over her during her midday meal, guarding her as much from the monster by her side as from the unlikelihood of external attack. Shortly after his break for dinner, he would return to Zelda’s side before she and the Gerudo king retired to their chambers. More often than not, he would be summoned before midnight to perform some lewd act at Ganon’s direction. 

Gradually, the awkwardness between the knight and his queen during these nightly trysts was dissolving. In its place, a dangerous familiarity began to blossom with each new encounter. 

As soon as Ganondorf gave Link his orders and left the bedroom to bathe, Link shed his sword and sank onto their mattress. Zelda didn’t hesitate to place her hand in his, granting her permission to every silent request. Link brushed his lips across her knuckles, not with the rigid politeness of an appointed knight but with the reverence of a devoted lover. Something in his eyes tonight was daring, and Zelda was feeling up to the challenge. Rather than coyly averting her gaze, this time she gripped his hand between hers and leaned in close. 

Zelda maintained unwavering eye contact as she pinched just the tip of Link’s gloved finger between her teeth. His breath caught in his throat. The slow drag of leather along his palm as she removed his glove was intensely erotic. The way Link followed her lips with his eyes as she kissed each of his fingertips in turn, the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed dryly, made her feel powerful.

Suddenly, the front of Link’s trousers felt a bit snug.

Enraptured as he was with her movements, something on Zelda’s neck caught his attention. Zelda’s confidence wavered as she saw his eyes darken. He reached forward, brushing her hair back from her shoulder, staring with an intensity that frightened her.

“Does he hurt you?”

Link said very few words, if any at all. The sound of his voice was almost foreign to her at first. His thumb softly traced the outline of the purple mark she’d been hiding at the base of her neck. 

From anyone else, Zelda would have recoiled. With him, she felt her cheeks growing warm. 

When she didn’t answer right away, he lifted his eyes to meet hers. “After I leave,” he whispered, “does he hurt you?”

Pinned by the bright stare of her knight, Zelda held her breath. The fire she saw burning in his eyes was even more startling than the sound of his voice. 

_ I’ll kill him. _

“No,” she answered honestly, reaching up to take his hand. “He doesn’t.” 

***

The weather continued to be cheerful and bright for the next several days that followed. It belied the dark turmoil in Link’s heart as he helped Zelda pack up crates of her most precious belongings. The Gerudo king and his queen were to divide their time between staying at Hyrule Castle and the king’s palace in Gerudo Town. 

Link still wasn’t sure exactly what that meant for him and the rest of Zelda’s dedicated Hylian guard. 

“This is an awful lot of baggage even for a royal, don’t you think, my lady?”

Link turned from where he had been stacking several crates in Zelda’s second carriage to where Ganondorf towered over the tiny Hylians with a bemused look on his face. To her credit, the more time Zelda spent in Ganondorf’s company the less concern she had for keeping up appearances around onlookers. She avoided turning to him as she coolly replied, “These are all just the necessities. I’m not going to let relocation interrupt my work.”

“And what work might that be?” Ganondorf reached out to lift the lid of one of her crates, but Zelda reached over to snap it shut again before he could prod very far. 

“My research into native flora of the regions of Hyrule.” She met Ganon’s sneer with a caustic glare of her own. “Nothing you’d be interested in.” 

“Well,” Ganon huffed as he straightened up, “I suppose you’ll need something to fill your free time, won’t you?”

“Not like I’ll be spending much of it with you,” Zelda spat, turning from him brusquely and walking away. 

Link turned to follow Zelda, but his awareness remained trained on Ganondorf behind them. He felt the Gerudo’s rising ire and was worried he might lash out in retaliation. 

Link was right to worry. He turned as he heard a rough sliding sound to see Ganondorf pushing one of the wooden crates off of their pile like a vindictive cat. Link dove to catch the crate before it smashed on the cobblestone, grunting at the impact as he hit the ground heavily. The crate landed square on his forearms, glasses inside chiming anxiously, but to his immense relief Link heard none of them break. 

Zelda gasped as she turned to see what had happened, fixing Ganondorf with an indignant glare that merely caused him to laugh. “You’ll need to pack the carriage better than that if you expect your little toys to make it across the desert, my lady.”

Zelda came to Link’s side to help him lift the crate back onto the carriage. As he turned, Link found Ganondorf looming over him, his massive form blotting out the sun. 

“Oh, and Knight?” Ganondorf’s antagonistic grin made Link bristle. “My palace is staffed with the finest guard in all of Hyrule. Your services will not be needed in my palace. You can feel free to keep watch over our empty quarters here while we are away.” 

Link did not visibly respond to the king’s announcement, although a defiant fire raged in his eyes. Ganondorf turned, bumping Link with his broad shoulder nearly hard enough to knock him off of his feet, and made his way back toward the castle.

***

The silken sheets were soft against Link’s bare chest, just as soft as the skin beneath his tongue. The taste of her was unforgettable - sweet like nectar, rich like honey, the folds of her body as delicate as rose petals. The evidence of his arousal ached where he pressed it into the mattress, the firm pressure bringing no relief. Tension held his shoulders taut as he restrained himself from holding her thighs against his cheeks, keeping his oral ministrations calm and business-like. Still, his mind wandered as he permitted himself some lewd fantasy: how it would feel to have his fingers tangled in her hair as she sighed, or to hold her beneath him and press his lips to hers, or to feel her thighs wrap around his waist as he--

“I can’t see a damn thing, Knight.”

The king’s voice wrenched him from his pleasure. 

“Spread her legs more and move yourself to the right. I’m here for the view of  _ her _ , not  _ you _ .” 

After several nights of unsupervised encounters, Ganon had decided that this time he wanted to watch. 

Zelda’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the king’s uncouth orders. She was grateful that Link had more respect for her than to force her legs apart. She slid her knees up a bit, parting them wider as Link moved to the side, affording Ganon a more vulgar view of her body. Her cheeks and ears burned scarlet at her exposure, and she lifted her hand toward her face in embarrassment.  _ What must her knight think of her… _

But then she felt the gentle brush of his index finger against hers. Their hands were hidden from Ganon’s view beneath the bedsheet, and she could tell by the look in his eye that it had been no mistake. His gaze was full of tenderness, and protectiveness, and something else that she didn’t recognize.

_ Relax. I won’t let any harm come to you. _

Slowly, the tension melted out of Zelda’s lower back. Link traced delicate circles and lapped softly at her most sensitive skin, causing her thighs to tremble and her breath to hitch in her chest. Zelda had never been treated this way by anyone, but once her initial embarrassment at the position melted away, she found that Link’s tongue was… extremely effective. He flattened his tongue to take broad, luxurious strokes over her sensitive flesh, coaxing a tight sound out of her chest. She reached down to lace her fingers through his--

“No no, don’t touch him,” Ganondorf commanded from his place in the corner. 

Zelda glared up at the king, withdrawing her hand slowly and resting it back at her side. Link felt her anger distracting her and attempted to coax her back. He curled his fingers ever so slightly to tickle the pads of her fingers beneath the sheets. His lips brushed against her clit in soft, silent kisses, his eyes begging her to refocus. 

Once Zelda’s eyes met his again, Link rewarded her by generously laving her with his tongue. He pressed his mouth against her sweet body the way he longed to move against her lips, his tongue sneaking out to taste her timidly at first, more insistently as his need mounted. Zelda sighed, angling her hips upward slightly as she indulged in the sensations he orchestrated. 

As the pressure between his legs became somewhat uncomfortable, Link shifted his hips to the side. Zelda glanced subtly through her lashes to find the evidence of Link’s arousal leaving a dark stain on the front of his trousers.  _ She was turning him on. _ The knowledge sparked something inside her, a bit of selfish enjoyment that caused her to hitch her hips up against his tongue. She longed to reach out and scrape her nails along the material, to watch his eyes roll and his hips buck into the tantalizing pressure. 

It was a cruel torment not to touch him. 

This night was also different from previous nights because as the queen became more and more worked up, Ganondorf didn’t order Link to stop. As he felt her legs shaking, Link regretfully parted from her body, the tip of his tongue still connected to her by a thin strand of saliva. It snapped as he turned to where he heard Ganondorf greedily stroking himself, lounging in his opulent armchair across the room. Link panted raggedly as he worked hard to restrain himself, glaring at the king. 

_ Do you want me to continue this, or… _

Ganondorf hummed as he appeared to consider the unspoken question for a moment. Link’s eyes followed Ganon’s thumb as he lazily stroked the underside of his erection. 

Ganondorf’s free hand gestured onward. 

_ Continue. _

Link grit his teeth as though he was in pain, turning back toward his queen. Zelda lay back against the pillows, her glistening body trembling beneath Link’s hungry eyes. Her thighs were spread wide in a wanton display of desire. He’d worked her up to the point that she didn’t care  _ who _ was watching, if anyone else watched them at all. 

Zelda gently pressed her nails into the back of Link’s hand. 

_ I need you. _

The look in her eyes caused something to tighten in his chest.

Link obediently sank down between her thighs again, welcoming her against his mouth, wetting his lips with her. His hips instinctively rolled, the tightness in his trousers less of a relief and more of a nuisance. He longed to touch himself, but nothing would tear his hand away from where he felt Zelda’s twitching fingertips beneath his own. His pulse roared in his ears as he pressed his lips against her trembling flesh and  _ sucked. _

Zelda clamped one hand over her mouth to stifle herself as her other hand crashed into his, their fingers entangling where they hid beneath the sheets. The sensations were overwhelming - her soft heat beneath his lips, her desperate voice in his ears, her trembling thighs grazing his cheeks - and Link shut his eyes tightly as he tasted her ecstasy on his tongue. She squeezed his hand spastically beneath the sheets as he softened his tongue, stroking her through it until her moans dissolved into high whines for mercy.

Link made a wounded sound as a hand in his hair wrenched him away from her body. The sudden chill at the loss of him made Zelda gasp and fold in on herself protectively. Ganondorf discarded Link off to the side as he moved over Zelda, covering her with his own warm body and pressing his lips against her temple. 

“It appears I was right,” he murmured against her skin. “Perhaps now you’ll be relaxed enough that we can properly consummate our union.”

Link’s breath sped up as he watched Zelda turn away from Ganondorf. He barely restrained his protective instincts as Zelda’s face twisted in discomfort while large hands smoothed broad strokes down the sides of her body. Ganondorf’s eyes met Link’s from across the bed, and he subtly grinned as he saw the fire in the knight’s eyes, saw the way Link’s jaw flexed in helpless anger. 

“You’re dismissed,” Ganondorf coolly commanded. 

Even though Link didn’t move to obey immediately, Ganondorf acted as though he wasn’t there at all. He easily parted Zelda’s thighs, large fingers stroking against her trembling body and causing her to gasp. The weight of his erection against her thigh caused Zelda to tense, and he spread her slickness along his own shaft with a satisfied hum. Link held his breath as he took in Ganon’s  _ size _ , his heart burning cold with fear for his princess. 

_ He was her appointed knight. _ He couldn’t outright fight the king, lest he be stripped of his title and taken from her forever.

Ganondorf hooked his hands beneath Zelda’s thighs, moving to lift her legs up over his shoulders.

_ He was supposed to protect her. _ Compliance with the King’s orders had kept her safe thus far.

Zelda resolutely shut her eyes tight as her breath caught in her throat. 

_ He would do anything to keep her safe.  _ And he knew what the king wanted.

Link roughly grabbed Ganondorf by the shoulder, pulling him back from where he loomed over Zelda. Ganondorf turned to reprimand the knight, but Link moved quickly, moved without thinking.

Bright red hair tangled in Link’s fist as he crushed Ganon’s lips beneath his own. 


End file.
